


Wedding Night

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, NSFW Art, Wedding Night, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: The Wedding Night had their marriage been for love. On both of their parts.Very NSFW and explicit





	Wedding Night

He carries her all the way back to her bedchamber, their bedchamber. He carries over the threshold before sitting her own her feet.  They then just look at each other. They had left the room as virtual strangers and returned as  Mr. and Mrs. It was bound to be awkward. Even with the love making because it was done in the midst of a burning fire.Now they are dealing with reality.

“ Maybe if we hold hands for now. Touching may help.” her new husband offers. They need to make love. Both to consummate the marriage and because they both want to. The desire has been tempered but in no way put out.

“ Okay,” she reaches out to him and he to her. Their hands meet in the middle and both breath sighs of relief when skin meets skin. He softly massages her hand and she relaxes further. They stand in the center of the room, arm length apart for a few moments just holding hands. 

He lifts her hand up to his lips moving her closer to do it. She half sigh half moans when she feels his lips move over her fingers, palm, and wrist. He lingers there over her pulse point and she feels her heart speed up.

“ Mo bhean mo ghaol.” he whispers against her skin and the Gaelic makes her feel a bit faint even without knowing what he is saying.

“ Kiss me Jamie. Please kiss me.” 

He pulls her close and takes her lips. Yes! That is exactly what she needs. He runs his tongue over her lips and she opens up and meets his tongue as soon as it enters her mouth. She wants to learn every inch of his mouth. To be able to pick him out by the feel of his mouth alone.  When they pull apart and their eyes meet the shyness is gone. 

“ Help me out of my dress please Jamie.” He does for the second time that day but this time as her husband. His hands are steadier than the first time less hesitant. As the layers fall, both of their heartrates and breathing speed up. When she is just in her shift, she turns to face him and starts to remove his clothes. She doesn’t stop at his shirt this time wanting to see him. Really see him. When he helps her lift his shirt off she quickly inhales. He is stunning. She had seen him topless but not without his kilt. His muscles do not end at his chest and arms. But tamper down across his lower abdomen his way lower abdomen. Ending in a stunningly thick and long penis and huge heavy testicles. She is unable to stop staring. Until Jamie’s voice penetrates her erotic thoughts.

“ I want to see ye too Claire.”

She looks up and nods before untying the front of her shift and working it off her shoulders and on to the floor. His breath catches and he takes a step closer.

“ Aye Claire. I have but ne’ so close and ne’ my wife.” He pulls her flush against him and she groans when his awesome cock makes contact with her throbbing center. He kisses her breathless before dropping his head and suckling on her ears and neck.

“ Jamie, oh Jamie.” She groans pushing her center and chest closer to him.

‘ Claire my Claire.” He lowers his head farther understanding her need. Her kisses around her breast. She gets more frantic for his mouth on her super sensitive erect nipples. He teases her for a few minutes more before pulling her deep inside his mouth. Her legs give out with relief and he lifts her, without breaking contact and carries her to the bed. He lowers her down and kneels beside her continuing to worship her breasts.

“ Jamie please. I need you.”

He needs her too. So bad he feels he may burst with it. So he joins her and starts to enter her but she stops him.

“ Claire?”

“ One thing first. I want to taste you.” She knows she will never be able to take all of him in her mouth. But she wants to at least take some of him. He gasps when he understands what she means. She slips between his legs and starts kissing up his thighs. She closes her eyes to better experience his taste and scent. The feel of his skin under her lips and tongue. She sucks and nibbles on the skin of his upper thigh.

“ Naomh Mariri Mathair Dhe’.” He prays as his hands urge her to his throbbing member.

She smiles before licking up from the base to the center. Her hand plays with his balls while the other holds his cock steady. When she reaches the top, she licks the pre-cum off his tip before taking as much of him into her as she can. She sucks and licks until she feels him bucking and knows he is close. She then pulls out and climbs up his body and positions him against her. She meets his eyes darkened to a sapphire with desire before lowering herself on to him.

They are totally lost in each other as she rocks off and then back on him building towards the orgasm that she senses will be the most powerful she had ever experienced. He holds her with one hand behind her back and the other on her breast. Their eyes are locked.

“ Oh oh oh Jamie, Jamie!”

She is right It comes through her like a explosion. She cries and collapses on top of him. He holds her close holding himself still as her body shudders and her inside pulses against him. When she is still, he takes over the rhythm. With in a few deep strokes...

“ Oh Claire, oh God Claire!

The End ( Sorry)


End file.
